Collaboration of Evil (Part I)
by Terrance
Summary: Magneto and Mystique plan to kidnap the X-men and steal their powers, will they be successful?
1. Default Chapter

Collaboration of Evil (Part I)  
  
"Stop it!" shouted Xavier as he tossed and turned in his bed. His face was turning red and you can tell he was frightened in some way or form. He flipped and flopped and continued to scream stop, but his request remained denied. He eventually aroused the team with his noises and constant commands.   
  
"Professor?" said Cyclops as he and Jean entered the room. Jean flipped on the lights and stared at Xavier's horrific facial expression. She and Scott moved closer to the bed as Jean called his name several times, but it was useless.  
  
"Can you enter his mind telepathically?" asked Cyclops.  
  
"I don't want to pry, evidently he is having a nightmare and the only way to stop it is to wake him up," Jean replied.  
  
"But that way wasn't successful, you have to Jean," said Cyclops in a firm voice.  
  
Jean closed her eyes and placed her hands near her forehead and focused on the Professor. She began to enter his mind of terror as she realized he was having a nightmare about Magneto. She telepathically called his name to arouse him, he responded but pleading for help. Jean continued to call his name until he jumped up and startled Jean.  
  
"Professor," said Scott holding him upright.  
  
"Yes, I apologize for the chaos," he said as he rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Professor why are you having nightmares about Magneto?" asked Jean.  
  
"You invaded my dream, you invaded my mind. How could you Jean?" he asked in astonishment.   
  
"Well," she sort of stammered. She knew she had upset the Professor because he jumped into his wheel chair and sped out of the room.  
  
The day was shining bright as Jean sat on the steps of the mansion.  
  
"Jean, my friend what seems to bother you?" inquired Beast.  
  
"Hank, I think I disappointed the Professor," she replied turning away.  
  
"There's nothing to be abashed about my friend we all make simple mistakes, you had to enter his mind or the nightmare probably would've never ended. Think about the positive aspects, it always seems to brighten up my day," said Beast hopping out into the yard of the mansion. Jean smiled as she took a breath of relief; she paced the floor with her hand on her chin several times.   
  
Beast made his way out into the yard of the mansion; he smelled the wonderful aroma of flowers and tasted the lovely breeze of air. He closed his eyes began to think about the wonderful things of life, when suddenly he heard someone run across the grass quickly. He opened his eyes but to look at the same thing he had beheld before he closed his eyes. He closed his eyes once more, but only to hear the same noise again.   
  
"Jubilee is that you?" he asked, as he became closer to the garden where the noise was coming from. Beast looked over and saw a shadow behind this tall bush and he proceeded forward to see what it was. He became closer and closer until he got to the point where he was within arms-length of the plant. He pushed the bush to the side, but only to see a bird. He smiled and placed the bush back in place. But as he turned around, KAPLOW! A Black Panther who roughly jumped on his stomach as Beast fell to the ground attacked him. Beast tried to reach his communicator but it was too far to reach.   
  
"Release me you animal!" he shouted as he kicked the animal off of him. But as the animal went to land, Beast saw the animal turn into Mystique.   
  
"Mystique?" he said with question as he reached for his communicator. But Mystique shape-shifted into Omega Red and released an extensive rope to Beast and tied him up.   
  
"I see we meet again Beast, this time you won't regret it," she said smiling with hatred in her eyes.   
  
"Jean!" shouted Beast. Jean heard his call and she ran out into the garden searching for Beast. She ran further and further out into the yard and she saw the garden, she saw Mystique holding him but by the time she made it there Mystique had shape-shifted into an eagle and held Beast by the claws and floated into a huge jet awaiting her in the sky.   
  
"Scott, Beast has just been kidnapped by Mystique. I am not sure to where but they have just vanished into the clouds." Jean rushed inside to meet with the other X-men.  
  
Beast arrived to their destination, he was chained with handcuffs so he couldn't escape in anyway. A man with a shadow surrounding him appeared before Beast and ordered Beast to hear him.  
  
"Magneto!" shouted Beast as he stepped backwards.  
  
"Yes, Hank McCoy! It is my pleasure to bring you here. You have a responsibility here on this desert of depletion. You will contact your friends and have them join you here so when they arrive their powers will be depleted and I will use them as slaves!" he shouted.  
  
"You!" shouted Mystique. "We made a deal Magnus, I will not be denied my daughter!" she shouted from the ground.  
  
"Quiet! I have no time to argue with you now," he replied.   
  
"I'm not bringing my friends here this place is dangerous," said Beast.  
  
"You will do as I say," replied Magneto lifting Beast in the sky with rage by using his magnetism to manipulate the handcuffs.   
  
Mystique walked forward and stared at Beast in the sky. "Now who's the animal?" she said laughing hysterically.   
  
Magneto dropped him to the ground and floated away. Beast growled as he attempted to get up and get out of the sand because the sun was shining and the sun was beaming on the sand.   
  
"May I have some water?" he asked.  
  
Mystique stood in front of him and said, "Lick my boots!"  
  
Meanwhile, back at the mansion the X-men used Cerebro to locate where Beast was. But the results were unsuccessful, each attempt ended up denied. All of a sudden the ground began to tremble.   
  
"What in tarnation can that be?" asked Rogue looking around at her friends.   
  
Everyone rushed to the front doors of the mansion and beheld The Blob, Avalanche, and Pyro terrorizing the mansion.  
  
"Ooh we have some company!" shouted the Blob rubbing his belly.   
  
"X-men wimps prepare for war!" shouted Avalanche.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Collaboration of Evil (Part II)

Collaboration of Evil (Part II)  
  
"No you prepare for this!" shouted Jubilee blasting Avalanche off of his feet.  
  
"I think missy needs a spanking," yelled the Blob running towards her. Jubilee face twisted into fright as Blob's belly smacked her to the ground.  
  
"Let's play hardball!" said Rogue flying towards a tree. She snatched the tree out of the ground and called the Blob's name. As soon as he looked back, Rogue gave him a good one to the face. She dropped the tree and brushed her hands off.  
  
On the other hand Pyro had created a rage of fire which had surrounded Jean, Cyclops, and Gambit.   
  
"Top this you X-men geeks!" Pyro said laughing.   
  
"Uh oh your pants on fire," said Gambit tossing a card at Pyro's pants. His pants almost burned completely and he ceased the fire.   
  
Magneto realized that Mystique's team had failed against the X-men. He knew he had to take immediate action, he encircled himself with a magnetic bulb and flew to the mansion.   
  
But at the mansion The Blob, Avalanche, and Pyro were recovering and ready to battle again. Pyro began tossing flames at the X-men. Storm flew off of the ground as soon as he blasted towards them.  
  
"Rain pour from the sky!" she said floating in the air. The rain quickly came and quenched the flames, but Storm was unaware that Avalanche was behind her getting ready to shoot her.  
  
"Storm look out!" said Cyclops blasting Avalanche.  
  
Xavier had wheeled himself out of the mansion and looked upon this fight with confusion.   
  
"What is all this madness for?" he asked. The Blob came rushing towards him, but Rogue floated down and said, "Deal with me to get to him!"  
  
"This is ridiculous, who is behind all of it?" Xavier continued to say.  
  
"I am" replied a voice from the sky.   
  
"Magneto!" screamed Jubilee.   
  
"Yes it is my pleasure for us to meet again Charles, where have you been?" he asked.  
  
"What have you done with Beast?" asked Jean.  
  
Magneto just laughed and released a beam of magnetism towards her. He secured her against the rails of the mansion, but she telekinetically lifted the ring off of her. As she fell to the ground she took a breath of relief.   
  
"You human monster!" yelled Cyclops and attempted to blast him.  
  
"Oh you really think your pathetic blast could harm the master of magnetism?" he asked lifting the garbage cans off of the ground and tossing them at Cyclops.  
  
Storm's eyes sparkled with lightning as she commanded winds to stop the trashcans coming towards Scott.   
  
"You cannot do this to me!" Magneto shouted encircling all of the X-men except Rogue, Gambit, and Xavier with a magnetic sphere.  
  
"Xavier if you want to see them again, I suggest you become apart of my team against humans!" continued Magneto as he floated away.  
  
"Stop!" screamed Rogue as she flew after the bulb.   
  
"No!" yelled Gambit. "Cher you can't!" he continued.  
  
"Ridiculous insect!" growled Magneto as he released several beams of magnetism towards Rogue and knocked her out of the sky. Gambit quickly rushed across the grass and caught her from falling out of the sky.  
  
"Gambit come inside we must find a way to find Magneto," requested Xavier as he turned around and wheeled into the mansion.  
  
But back at the desert, Magneto had just landed with his new slaves. He released the bulb and everyone fell to the ground except himself.  
  
"Magneto I suggest you free us," said Jean looking around with fear.  
  
"And what if I don't?" asked Magneto.  
  
"Then you'd have to deal with us!" included Cyclops as he attempted to blast Magneto.  
  
"Cyclops there's no use our powers aren't allowed to be used," whispered Beast.  
  
"Beast!" said Storm and Jubilee as they rushed towards him.  
  
"What have they done to you, we must free you," said Jubilee trying to free him.  
  
But Mystique quickly shape-shifted into herself and stood the ground. Jubilee and Storm stepped back with fear on their faces.  
  
"You really think we would allow you to free your friend?" she asked frowning.   
  
"Where's Beast?" asked Jean.  
  
"The same place you'll be going," replied Mystique. "Magneto!" said Mystique.   
Magneto attracted handcuffs with magnetism and tossed them on the mutants hands. He surrounded them with a bulb of magnetism and threw them into a cage with Beast.  
  
Meanwhile, at the mansion Xavier had discovered where they were telepathically. He attempted to contact Jean telepathically but his attempts were futile. He also realized that they were on Desert Depleto. A desert which drains mutants' powers as soon as they enter the land, so he decided to use his mind and Cerebro's help to shield Gambit and Rogue with an anti-depletion probe. Xavier used his telepathy to form a shield and protect them. The three of them jumped into the Blackbird and headed for this desert.  
  
"All of you will be my slaves, I will use your powers to become stronger and create new mutants," said Magneto looking into the eyes of the X-men in the cage. Beast was barely surviving the sun had gotten to him for more than he can bear. Storm closed her eyes and began meditating but she was quickly disturbed when Magneto lifted the cage off of the ground.   
  
"Jean-Grey I am going to free you so you can use your powers to contact Xavier and bring him here!" he said. Jean looked up at him and squeezed Cyclops arms.   
  
"No way!" said Cyclops.  
  
"Shut up!" he commanded. "You will contact him for that only and you better bring him here!" he continued. He opened the cage so Jean could come out, he gave her an anti-depletion drink so she can use her powers for only two minutes. Jean thought this is so unbelievable, this is a fantasy. But she closed her eyes and contacted Charles. She informed him where they were and she was informed that they were on their way. Jean never did what she was told to she contacted Xavier only to inform him where they were.  
  
Magneto was fooled but he thought she did the job. The Blackbird had appeared but it was hiding within the clouds. Rogue flew out with Gambit in her arms down to where her friends were.  
  
"I guess today is the day I will regain my daughter," Mystique said smiling.  
  
"Guess again witch!" said Rogue punching Mystique to the ground.  
  
"Stop them!" yelled Magneto. The Blob, Pyro, and Avalanche rushed towards the two.  
  
"Stay back!" requested Gambit tossing three cards towards the mutants. They stopped for a second as the smoke clouded them, but The Blob came running out of the smoke. He came rushing at Gambit and pushed him to the ground.  
  
"That ain't playing fair!" said Rogue flying towards a cactus. She snatched it out of the ground, called the Blob's name and threw it in his face. She popped the chain on the cage with her friends, but Magneto lifted the cage again so Rogue was in the air holding on to the rail.  
  
"Cher!" yelled Gambit.  
  
"I asked you mutants to stop this madness, but you refused!" Magneto said angrily.  
  
"I guess some gotta learn the hard way," said Rogue rolling up her sleeves. She flew off of the rail and towards Magneto. She punched him in his face; he fell to the ground out of the air. But Mystique shape-shifted into a tiger and jumped in the air towards Rogue.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" shouted Gambit as he threw a card at her.   
  
"Remy, help me with the team," asked Rogue holding Jean and Cyclops in her hands. Gambit grabbed Jubilee and Storm and himself ran for the Blackbird. Xavier lowered it so they can get in, but Magneto was slowly recovering. He realized they were escaping.   
  
"Pyro, stop them!" Mystique commanded. Pyro created a huge flame to surround the Blackbird.  
  
"Storm your powers should be regained, please stop the fire," asked Xavier. She popped the chains off of her hands and floated out of the Blackbird.   
  
"Rain and wind, wind and rain!" she commanded as her eyes were enraged with lightning. The flames stopped and she created winds heavy enough to sweep the dirt into a mini whirlwind. She felt her job was done and she flew back into the Blackbird. Xavier zoomed off into the clouds as he thought about what he had left behind.  
  
"Cyclops please take over," he asked as he wheeled to the back of the jet. He closed his eyes and telepathically contacted Magneto. Magneto I suggest you joins me at the mansion, where all mutants are welcome. Stay out of my mind Xavier, you are a fool he replied mentally. Xavier gave up telepathically talking to him, he said to himself "Nothing is more important to me, not even you Magnus, but the X-men," he assured himself smiling.  
  



End file.
